Die Geschichte der Siri Black
by lonely220488
Summary: Hier geht es um ein Mädchen Namens Siri Black. Sie ist die Tochter von Sirius Black und Angelina Potter. Ihre Mutter war die Schwester von James Potter, einem der berühmtesten Toten der Zaubererwelt. Vater des noch berühmteren Harry Potter. Ihr Cousin.
1. Kapitel 00 Vorwort

Hier geht es um ein Mädchen Namens **Siri Black. Sie ist die Tochter von Sirius Black und Angelina Potter. Ihre Mutter war die Schwester von James Potter, einem der berühmtesten Toten der Zaubererwelt. Vater des noch berühmteren Harry Potter. Ihr Cousin. Naja eigentlich kann er ja auch nichts dafür, dass er so im Mittelpunkt steht. Ihre Mom hatte ihr, als sie ungefähr mit 11 von Harry Potter in der Witchers Times gelesen habe erklärt, dass er gar nicht dafür Verantwortlich war, dass der böseste Zauberer aller Zeiten verschwand, sonder seine Mutter. Lilly Potter hatte sich für ihn geopfert. Ihre Liebe zu Harry hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der Junge überlebte.**

**Eigentlich wollte Angelina den kleinen Waisenjungen zu sich und ihrer Tochter nehmen. Aber dann wurde Sirius Black von Auroren inhaftiert und ins Zauberergefängnis Askaban gebracht. Dabei hat er die ganzen Muggel nicht getötet, sagte Angelina ihrer Tochter immer, sie sagte das es ein gewisser Peter Pettigrew war. Keine Ahnung wer das war. Er ist zumindest tot. Dachte ich, dachte sie, dachten alle.**

**Dumbledore, der Leiter von Hogwarts, der Zaubererschule in England, machte Angelina klar, sie könne Harry nicht aufnehmen, denn dann würden alle wissen wo er versteckt ist.**

Hallo liebe Leser :-D

Ich hoffe ihr werdet weiterlesen, auch wenn das hier eher ne Zusammenfassung als ein Vorwort ist :-D

Ich bekomme für diese Geschichte kein Geld, bis jetzt gehören mir außer Angelina Potter und Siri Black keine weiteren Charaktere. Ich habe mir Hogwarts und seine Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und gebe sie hoffentlich am Ende heil an J.K. Rowling zurück.

Nun wünsche ich mir von euch ein paar Reviews und bis zum nächsten mal!


	2. Kapitel 01

Hallo liebe Leser, ich hoffe es gefällt euch, was ich hier zusammenschnipsel! Und ihr gebt mir fleißig Rückmeldung :-D

GLG lonely220488 aka Mary

**Siris Sicht**

Nachdem mein Vater inhaftiert wurde, nahm mich meine Mutter und zog mit mir nach Amerika. Sie wollte mich vor den ganzen Anfeindungen beschützen, die auf mich warten würden. Ich die Tochter des Massenmörders Sirius Black. Dabei war er das gar nicht. Er war kein Mörder. Er wollte nur seine Freunde rächen.

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich wie eine eifersüchtige Ziege klinge, aber wenn ihr die Geschichte von Harry Potter kennt, dann wisst ihr, dass Harry, selbst bei meinem Dad im Mittelpunkt stand. „Er hat doch sonst keine Familie und du bist schließlich auch seine Cousine. Also sei nett und kümmer dich auch um ihn." Das waren Dad's einzige Worte zu mir, als ich in den Sommerferien meines 4. Schuljahres vor beginn des 5. in unserem Haus in London war. Zu Weihnachten, hatte er sich nur mit Harry beschäftigt. Ich war nicht mehr als Luft für ihn. Auch Mom verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihrem Neffen, aber bei ihr machte mich dass nicht halb so eifersüchtig. Aber dazu komme ich später noch. Diese Zeit werdet ihr auch noch erfahren.

Das Alles ist jetzt schon viele Jahre her. Ich bin drüber weg. Habe eigene Kinder und alles ist wunderbar. Trotzdem soll die Welt nicht nur wissen, wie das Leben von Harry Potter verlief, der so viel in seinem Leben verloren hatte und soviel opfern musste, nein sie soll auch erfahren, dass es Menschen in seinem Umfeld gab, die unter ihm litten. Nicht das Harry das gewollt hätte, wenn er es bemerkt hätte. Das ganz sicher nicht. Es ist ihm nur nie aufgefallen, dass sein Pate ihn seiner eigenen Tochter vorzog.

Wie ich schon erwähnt hatte, ist mein Name Siri Black. Bin am 31.07.1980 in London geboren. 2 Monate vor dem errechneten Termin. Am selben Tag wie Harry James Potter. Mein Cousin. Und wer war nicht bei meiner Geburt dabei? Ja richtig, mein Dad, der war bei der Geburt seines Patensohns Harry. Meine Mom konnte ihn nämlich nicht erreichen. Um so überraschter war er, als er am nächsten Tag in den Grimauld-Place 12 kam und ich schon auf der Welt war. Meine Mom war sehr sauer auf ihn. Er hatte nämlich die ganze Nacht mit seinem besten Freund, meinem Onkel James Potter verbracht. Sie waren umhergezogen und haben die Geburt von Harry Potter gefeiert.

Nun bin ich 13 Jahre alt und muss die Schule wechseln. Die Academy of Witchcraft hier in America hat mich rausgeworfen. Warum auch immer. Was ist schlimm daran, wenn man mal ein paar kleine Streiche spielt? Was regen die sich denn bitte über eine kleine Regenwolke auf, die über dem Verteidigungslehrer schwebte? Normalerweise müsste er wissen, wie man so einen kleinen Zauber unschädlich macht. Ich weiß es und ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt erst 12 Jahre alt.

Also bekam meine Mom am Ende meines 2. Schuljahres eine Eule, mit der Botschaft, dass ich von der Schule verwiesen wurde, aber die Zauberschule in Groß Britannien mich trotzdem aufnehmen würde. Das hatte mein Schulleiter schon abgesprochen. Damit ich ja nicht auf AoW nach Kanada gehe und er sich trotzdem mit mir rumschlagen muss.

Nun stehen meine Mutter und ich vor dem Haus meines Vaters, der in Askaban dem Zauberergefängnis sitzt. Mitten in London steht das Haus. Versteckt zwischen Muggelhäusern, geschützt von einem Versteckzauber, bei dem man ein Passwort braucht um das Haus betreten zu können. Bzw das Haus taucht erst auf, wenn man das Passwort nennt.

Meine Mom betrat das Haus vor mir.

„Kreacher," rief sie, „verdammter Hauself wo bist du?" „Kreacher ist hier Ma'm," piepste ein Hauself, „Kreacher tut alles für das vornehme Haus Black. Womit kann Kreacher dienen?" „Wie geil," rief ich, als ich ihr ins Haus folgte, „wir haben nen Hauself. Dann muss ich ja mein Zimmer nie wieder selbst aufräumen!" Dann wandte ich mich im selben Atemzug an den Hauselfen Kreacher, „Hey, ich bin Siri Black, es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Ich hielt ihm die Hand hin. In der Schule haben wir nämlich gelernt, dass wenn wir nett zu Hauselfen sind, dann tun sie alles für einen. Und wenn wir schon einen Hauselfen haben, dann kann ich das ja wohl auch ausnutzen. „Siri, Kreacher ist unser Hauself und er ist niemand mit dem du dich unterhalten solltest. Er hat schlechte Ansichten und hasst deinen Vater. Kreacher, bring unser Gepäck in die Zimmer. Meins in das große Schlafzimmer und das von meiner Tochter in das von Sirius. Na los, hop hop."

So kannte ich meine Mutter gar nicht. Sie war freundlich zu Hauselfen. Sie war eigentlich sogar gegen die „Versklavung der Hauselfen" wusste aber das unsere Gesellschaft sie braucht. Ich verstand nicht, warum sie diesen hier anders behandelt und wirklich begreifen werde ich es auch nie. Denn ich komme mit ihm super klar.

Kreacher hat zwar etwas dagegen, wenn ich ihm in der Küche, beim Essenmachen oder Tischdecken helfen mag, aber ich darf immer probieren und er bringt mir jeden Morgen Kekse und einen heißen Kakao ans Bett. Er ist echt ein lieber, auch wenn er die Ansichten meiner Großeltern vertritt. Reinblütigkeit und so was. Aber bei mir war er ein wirklich treuer Hauself. Nein, Kreacher wurde mir schon nach ein paar Tagen zum Freund. Wir redeten einfach nicht über die Dinge, die unsere Unterschiede im Denken ausmachten.

Vier Wochen verbrachten wir in unserem Haus am Grimauld Place. Dann kam meine Eule für Hogwarts. Hogwarts war ein vollkommen bekloppter Name für eine Schule. Warzenschwein. Hallohooo? Was geht in den Köpfen der Briten vor? Haben britische Zauberer eigentlich alle nen Klatscher vor den Kopf bekommen? Academy of Magic, wenn die Briten schon nicht Witchcraft sagen wollen. Aber Hogwarts?

„Siri, morgen machen wir uns auf in die Winkelgasse. Übermorgen geht's dann ab zur Schule." Mehr kam nicht von meiner Mom zu dem Thema. Ich glaube ihr geht es hier in England nicht sehr gut. Zu viele Erinnerungen an meinen Dad und auch an ihren Bruder.


	3. Kapitel 02

**Die Winkelgasse war für meinen Geschmack ein wenig altbacken. England hat wohl noch nicht mitbekommen, dass sich die Welt weiter gedreht hat, nachdem die Einkaufsstraße gebaut wurde. In America war alles modern. Ich vermisse America. Ich bin schließlich Amerikanerin, auch wenn meine Familie sämtlich aus England stammt.**

**„****Siri, los hier müssen wir rein." Meine Mom zog mich von einem Geschäft ins nächste und kaufte viel zu viel Kram, den ich in den letzten 4 Schuljahren bestimmt nie brauchen werde. **

**„****Angelina?", irgendwoher kannte ich diese Stimme. Meine Mutter drehte sich in Richtung der Stimme, sah den Herrn mit großen Augen an und schmiss sich ihm dann in die Arme. „Remus, was tust du denn hier? Es ist so schön dich zu sehen." „Ich freue mich auch, aber was machst du hier? Bist du wegen deinem Mann zurück gekehrt?" Meine Mutter schüttelte den Kopf und sah betreten zu Boden. „Nein, wir mussten. Siri ist von der Academy of Witchcraft in America geflogen. Sie hat genau wie ihr Vater nur Unsinn im Kopf. Wenigstens leiden Siris Noten nicht so wie die von Sirius." Nun lachte meine Mutter auf.**

**Ja über meine Noten konnte sich nie jemand beschweren. Auch in diesem Zeugnis habe ich einigermaßen gute Noten gehabt… Einigermaßen ist untertrieben! Ich war ein Genie! Streiche und Blödsinn und noch dazu super Schülerin. Verwandlung, Zaubertränke und Verteidigung und Aufbaukurs Verteidigung für Fortgeschrittene: O, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde, Geschichte: E und in Astronomie ist meine schlechteste Note ein A weil ich nachts nicht aufstehen wollte.**

**„****Wirklich?," hörte ich dann den Mann, also Remus sagen, „so gut ist sie im Unterricht? Das klingt aber wirklich nicht nach deinem Mann. Nur die Streiche. Dann haben die Lehrer ihre Streiche aber nicht in die Benotung mit hinein genommen?" „Nein, dafür hat sie in Verhalten im Unterricht ein dickes M bekommen. Und das toppt selbst euch Rumtreiber!" Jetzt wusste ich, wer er war. Es war Remus Lupin. Neben Onkel James, Dad sein bester Freund! **

**„****Du hast aber von ihm gehört? Du hast gehört, das er geflohen ist?" „Ja Remus, aber ich mache mir da, im Gegensatz zu dir keine Sorgen." Mom klang trotzdem besorgt.**

**„****Ich bin dann mal da hinten schauen," sagte ich zu meiner Mom, da ich wusste ihre Gedanken sind ganz wo anders und ich würde nicht wirklich beachtet werden. „Ja ja Schätzchen", war ihre Antwort und ich hatte einen Freibrief für alles.**

Mit einem gelangweilten Ausdruck im Gesicht, erkundete ich die Winkelgasse.

„Pass doch auf," schnauzte ich. „Wer hat denn keine Augen im Kopf", kam es zurück. Ich schaute hoch und sah den süßesten Jungen, den es auf dieser Welt überhaupt zu geben scheint. Er war Blond. Zwar waren seine Haare nach hinten gegeelt, aber völlig egal. Er war echt süß. „Wenn du welche hast, warum bist du denn nicht zur Seite gegangen?" fragte ich den Jungen kess. „Ein Malfoy geht nicht zur Seite. Alle anderen gehen für einen Malfoy an die Seite!" „Tzz," kam nur von mir, „Eine Black geht nicht an die Seite! Was ein nichtssagender Malfoy macht, ist mir herzlichst egal. Und wenn du mir nocheinmal in die Quere kommst, dann wirst du merken, das ihr Briten hinterwäldlerische Inselaffen seid." Damit stolzierte ich mit meinem erhabensten Gesichtsausdruck an ihm vorbei.

„Moment mal," er lief mir tatsächlich nach, dachte ich mit einem diebischen lächeln auf den Lippen, „So kannst du nicht mit mir Reden." „Hast du doch gesehen, Kleiner! Willst jetzt heulend zu Mami und ihr sagen, die fiese, redegewandtere Siri Black hat mich in der Winkelgasse nicht wie einen Malfoy behandelt sonder wie einen ganz normalen Zauberer?" Ich lachte. Der Malfoyjunge lief puterrot an. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab. „Everte Statum," flüsterte ich und hatte meine Stab ebenfalls in Richtung des Jungen gehoben. Der Malfoy wurde von mir weg geschleudert. „Expelliarmus," rief ich noch hinterher um zu verhindern, dass er wieder versuchen würde mich anzugreifen.

„Draco," ertönt eine wütende Männerstimme, „was stellst du schon wieder an und warum liegst du auf dem Boden? Dummer Junge!"

„Siri Black, was tust du da?" jetzt war auch meine Mom auf das geschehene aufmerksam geworden. „Vater," Draco blickte betreten zu Boden, „die da hat angefangen, ich habe mich nur verteidigen wollen!" „Was erzählst du da für einen Affenmist? Ich habe mich lediglich beschwert, dass du mich angerempelt hast und dann auch noch versucht hast, mich zu beleidigen. Noch dazu hast du deinen Zauberstab erhoben. Ziemlich unzivilisiert. Und was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du zu blöd bist einen einfachen Potego zu zaubern, anstatt die Zauber auf dich prallen zu lassen." Dann musste ich erstmal Luft holen.

„Siri Black?" fragte dann der Mann, den dieser Draco als seinen Vater bezeichnet hatte neugierig.

Meine Mutter packte mich am Arm und zog mich Richtung Ausgang der Winkelgasse.

„Halt dich von denen fern!" Mehr sagte sie nicht und apparierte uns nach Hause.

Auch zu Hause sprach sie nicht über das was in der Einkaufstraße passiert war sondern schloss nur das Zimmer ab, wo der große Wandteppich-Stammbaum der Familie meines Vaters hing, aus dem er herrausgebrannt wurde, als er zu meiner Mom und ihrer Familie gezogen war.


	4. Kapitel 03

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages, waren meine Mom und ich unterwegs nach Kings Cross. Also zum Bahnhof. Wir würden mit dem Zug zur Schule fahren. Na klasse. Ich hasse Züge. Viel zu laut, viel zu langsam. Aber was soll man machen in einem Land voller Neandertaler. Wie ich schon sagte, ich bin Amerikanerin und das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Wir sind viel Fortgeschrittener. In America kommen wir per Flohpulver von zu Hause in die Schule.

Dann musste ich durch eine Mauer laufen, meinen Kofferwagen vor mir her.

Der Bahnsteig war voller Leute. Hexen und Zauberer. Junge und Alte. Manche in Umhängen, manche in ganz normalen Alltagsklamotten und einige Kinder und Jugendliche hatten schon ihre Schuluniform an. Mir fiel in diesem Moment siedend heiß auf, dass ich ja auch so ein Ding tragen musste, wenn ich in Hogwarts angekommen war. Schuluniformen sind gegen jegliche Individualität. Und ich mag Individualität. Zwar trage ich keine kaputten Leggings oder auffällig gefärbte Haare, aber wie alle anderen aussehen? Na wunderbar. Warum muss ich nur immer so viel Mist bauen?

Ich hievte meinen Koffer in den Gepäckwagen und stand dann einen Moment bei meiner Mutter. Sie sah traurig aus. Nein, sehnsuchtsvoll. Ach keine Ahnung. Hinter ihr sah ich ein Fahndungsplakat. Haben Sie diesen Mann gesehen? stand in großen Buchstaben geschrieben, Der Massenmörder Sirius Black ist aus Askaban ausgebrochen! Das war mein Vater. Aber wir mussten so tun, als währe uns das egal, denn sonst würde das Ministerium denken, wir würden ihm helfen. Mom würde ihm eh sofort helfen, wenn er sich melden würde. Aber vielleicht hatte er seine Familie ja auch vergessen und war wirklich wahnsinnig geworden, wie alle sagten.

„Schätzchen, ich werde dich vermissen," die Stimme meiner Mutter war ein bisschen belegt. „Ich dich doch auch Mommy, aber ich bin noch nicht zu alt, dass du mich nicht vielleicht doch in den Arm nehmen könntest?" Sie lächelte und zog mich sofort in ihre Arme. „Ich hab dich lieb, du bist mein ganzer Stolz und deinem Vater so unbeschreiblich ähnlich!" Ja ja, das kannte ich auch alles schon. Mein Vater… blablabla. Oft war es schon passiert, dass meine Mutter mir stundenlang von ihm erzählte. Als ich noch Klein war, waren das die besten Geschichten. Jetzt nervt es mich nur noch, weil ich genau weiß, mir nützen diese Informationen über Dad nichts, denn er ist in Askaban und alle Leute in der Zaubererwelt denken er ist ein Diener von dem teuflischsten Zauberer der Welt.

Ich stieg in den Zug ein, welcher gleich losfuhr und suchte ein freies Abteil. In der Schule musste ich mich noch lange genug mit den anderen Schülern rumärgern. Wie lange würde der Zug nach Hogwarts brauchen?

Es waren bestimmt schon 3 Stunden vergangen, als ich aus dem Augenwinkel irgendwas am Zug vorbeihuschen sah. Nur durch den prasselnden Regen, der vor einiger Zeit eingesetzt hatte, konnte man draußen nicht viel sehen. Ein Geräusch an der Abteiltür ließ mich zusammenzucken, da ich nicht mit irgendwem gerechnet hatte.

Ein weiß-blonder Haarschopf steckte seinen Kopf in das Abteil, und schaute mich gleich böse an. „Ah, Malfoy der Verlierer, " platzte es aus mir heraus.

Seine grauen Augen funkelten mich an. Mist, der Junge war einfach heiß. Ein Trottel, ja, aber trotzdem heiß. Der Zug bremste plötzlich ab, kam schnell zum stillstand und dieser Junge fiel in mein Abteil. Der Malfoy lag mir vor den Füßen. Aber dann hielt ich ihm doch die Hand hin, nachdem ich ein wenig abgewogen hatte, ob ich so freundlich sein sollte. Wieder funkelten mich seine Augen an, schlug meine Hand weg und rappelte sich selbst hoch. „Ein Malfoy braucht keine Hilfe," war alles was von ihm kam.

„Ich würde sagen, wir sind quitt", meinte ich dann zu ihm. Sein Blick zeugte von Verwirrtheit über meine Worte. „Ich würde niemals…", ich hob meine Hand um ihn zu unterbrechen. Hier war etwas überhaupt nicht ich Ordnung. „Klappe und Tür zu," sagte ich ihm in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede dulden konnte. Trotz das ich das von ihm erwartet hätte.

Plötzlich wurde es kalt. Es war als würden die Fenster gefrieren. Nein, es war nicht nur so. Die Fenster gefroren tatsächlich. Die Lichter im Zug gingen aus. Siri hörte neben sich ein wimmern. Das war dieser Blonde. Das er ein Feigling war, war ihr ja schon klar gewesen, aber das er das auch noch zeigte? Er musste sich wirklich sehr fürchten.

„Bleib genau hinter mir und denk nicht an irgendwas, was dich glücklich macht! Sondern an das traurigste und grausamste, was dir einfällt!" Siri flüsterte und zog ihren Zauberstab. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Dementoren. Die hatten sie im Aufbaukurs Verteidigung für Fortgeschrittene durchgenommen. Sie wurden bis zu 3 Metern groß, waren die bösesten Wesen, unterschieden nicht unter dem den sie suchen oder der der sich in den Weg stellt. Sie orientieren sich an Gefühlen, an glücklichen Gefühlen, sind blind. Dann hörte sie den rasselnden Atem des Dementors.

Ein Gefühl von Angst, Traurigkeit und das fehlen sämtlichen Glücks breitete sich in dem Abteil aus. Der Junge hinter ihr zitterte am ganzen Leib und wimmerte leise vor sich hin.

‚Welcher Zauber war noch mal gegen diese Wesen einzusetzen?,' dachte Siri, ‚Professor Gilmore hatte die Gruppe nur den Zauber üben lassen, bis sie einen Patronus in einer Gestalt hinbekamen… Patronuszauber! Richtig'

**Ende Siris Sicht**


	5. Kapitel 04

Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben und eine schwarz vermummte Gestalt schwebte vor der Tür. Die Fenster vereisten. Draco zitterte und wimmerte noch lauter. Der Dementor schaute sich im Abteil um. Obwohl, umschauen ist zu viel gesagt. Dementoren waren blind. Er erforschte die Gefühle um sich herum. Siri wurde kalt, sie konnte sich nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren. Dieses Monster schwebte auf die beiden Jugendlichen zu. Der Junge krallte sich bei Siri fest. Der Dementor sog an ihren Erinnerungen. Nur noch schreckliche Gefühle blieben. Siri bekam langsam Angst. Sie musste etwas tun.

„Expecto Patronum," rief Siri und legte ihre schönsten und glücklichsten Erinnerungen in diesen Zauber. Der Dementor wurde von einer in fast spektralblauem Licht umhüllten riesigen Fledermaus verjagt. Sie war zwar nicht so ganz perfekt, aber sie hatte Form und war deshalb stark. Aber darüber machte Siri sich keine großen Gedanken, denn sie musste sich auf den Patronus konzentrieren. Als der Dementor weg war, brach das Mädchen zusammen.

Draco schaute sich vollkommen verängstigt um. Das Mädchen, was so unfreundlich zu ihm war und auch überhaupt keinen Respekt vor ihm oder seinem Namen hatte, hatte ihn gerettet.

Zwar war ihm immer noch übel, kalt und er hatte ein wirklich komisches Gefühl, aber er griff nach Siri und legte sie auf die Bank im Abteil. Er musste Hilfe holen. Aber wen? Hier waren keine Erwachsenen. Es gab nur Schüler in dem Zug. Vielleicht konnte ein Siebtklässler helfen? Draco hastete schnell aus dem Abteil und suchte nach einigen älteren Schülern. Jetzt rannte er in eine Gestalt. Erst hatte Draco Angst, dass es wieder so ein Monster war. Ein Dementor. Sein Vater hatte ihm von diesen Monstern erzählt. Sie waren die Hüter Askabans. Böse Wesen.

„Junge, Vorsicht!" Draco hörte eine Stimme und schaute auf. Ein Mann, ziemlich abgehalftert. Dieser Mann sah aus wie ein Obdachloser. Aber egal.

„Ich suche jemanden, der dem Mädchen in Abteil 5 helfen kann." Der Mann schaute hellhörig auf. „Was ist mit dem Mädchen?" „Da war so ein Dementor und sie zauberte, er verschwand und sie kippte um!" Das war die Kurzversion. Aber Draco war in dem Moment zu sehr mit seiner eigenen Angst um sein Leben beschäftigt gewesen und da hatte er nicht auf das geachtet was das Mädchen tat.

Der Mann stürmte zu dem Abteil.

„Siri," japste er, „wach auf!" Er tätschelte sanft ihre Wange. Dieser Kerl kannte das Mädchen wohl. Draco hielt er nach einigen Sekunden ein Stück Schokolade hin. „Was soll das?" patzte dieser, „sehe ich aus, wie ein kleines Kind?"

„Remus?," Siri schlug die Augen auf, „was is los?" „Du bist ohnmächtig geworden." Der Mann, der Remus hieß, lachte erleichtert auf. „Nicht die erste heute," meinte er dann trocken. „Was?" „Ach nichts, nur dein Cousin ist auch Ohnmächtig geworden. Aber zu was anderem! Mr. Malfoy, Sie sagten, dass Siri gezaubert hätte?" Draco nickte. Remus hielt Siri ein Stück Schokolade hin, die es nahm und begann dran zu knabbern, während sie anfing zu erklären. „Da kam der Dementor. Es war schrecklich! Draco war auch da und irgendwie musste ich was tun. Mr Gilmore, mein ehemaliger Lehrer im Fortgeschrittenen Kurs Verteidigung hat uns beigebracht einen Patronus zu beschwören, solange bis wir einen mit Gestalt hatten. Erst konnte ich mich nicht an den Zauber erinnern, aber dann war alles wieder da und ich habe meine Patronus beschworen. Er hat den Dementor verjagt aber dann wurde alles schwarz. Jetzt bist du hier und ich hab Schoki." Siri holte tief Luft und knabberte weiter an ihrem Stück Schokolade.

Dann setzte sich der Zug endlich wieder in Bewegung. Remus verschwand mit den Worten: „Ich geh mal mit dem Zugführer sprechen."

Die beiden Jugendlichen waren nun wieder allein in dem Abteil.

„Danke," meinte Siri und schaute kurz in Dracos Gesicht. „Nicht dafür," gab der Junge zurück.

„Tut mir Leid, wie ich in der Einkaufsstraße zu dir war," Siri lächelte ihn ein bisschen betreten, „aber ich mag eigentlich gar nicht hier sein! Und das habe ich an dir ausgelassen!" „Schon ok! Ich war auch kein Gentleman. Wollen wir noch mal von vorn anfangen?" Das Mädchen lächelte Draco an und hielt dem Jungen ihre Hand entgegen. „Mein Name ist Siri Black, ich komme aus Amerika und finde England ziemlich rückständig!" „Ich bin Draco Malfoy, bin in Slytherin und denke dass du dich an Groß Britannien gewöhnen kannst! Es ist vielleicht ein wenig antiquiert, zu mindest im ersten Moment, aber wir sind gar nicht so schlecht!" Der Blonde lächelte. Es war eher eine Mischung aus hämischem Grinsen und überheblichem Lächeln, aber seine Augen sagten ihr, dass er es eigentlich als nett gemeintes Lächeln meinte.

„Du bist eine Black?" „Ja," antwortete Siri etwas genervt, „aber das ist doch vollkommen egal!" „Nein," kam es von Draco, „es ist nicht egal! Du bist eine Black, das heißt, dass du mit meiner Mutter verwandt bist! Meine Mutter ist eine geborene Black. Eine alte reinblütige Familie!" „Bitte lass mich mit diesem Reinblüter-Quatsch zu frieden! Ich habe nicht die Absicht in die Fußstapfen meiner Großeltern väterlicherseits zu treten!" Sie hatte wieder diesen Ton drauf, der keine Widerrede erlaubte.

Draco verließ kurz darauf das Abteil und begab sich zu seinen Freunden. Siri blieb allein zurück und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Sie dachte darüber nach, was sie erwarten würde, warum sie nicht einfach keine Streiche spielen konnte und was sie jetzt machen würde, wenn sie zu Hause in Amerika wäre und mit ihren Freunden schon dabei war in der Aula zu sitzen und das Abendessen zu genießen.

Draußen war es schon dunkel als der Zug in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade einfuhr. Siri hatte sich umgezogen, wobei ihr die Schuluniform vollkommen zuwider war, und stieg mit ihrem Rucksack in der Hand aus dem Zug aus. Die Koffer sollten drin bleiben und würden zur Schule gebracht werden. Draußen wartete Draco auf sie.

„Komm mit, ich zeig dir, wo du lang musst!" mehr sagte er nicht und zog sie einfach hinter sich her in Richtung von einpaar Kutschen, wo keine Pferde vorgespannt waren.


	6. Kapitel 05

Die Kutschfahrt war ziemlich ruhig verlaufen. Draco redete nicht mehr viel, nachdem er Siri seine Freunde vorgestellt hatte, aber die 3 anderen Jungs, die mit in der Kutsche saßen laberten in einer Tour irgendwelchen Blödsinn. Draco nannte sie Crabbie, Goyel und Zabini.

„Boah ey," entfloh es Siri wobei sie auf Crab und Goyel zeigte, „könnt ihr beiden Trottel mal den Rand halten! Ihr müsst Draco nicht permanent fragen, was er dieses Jahr mit irgendwem anstellen will. Wie er seine Vormachtsposition beibehalten will. So was nervt. Müsst ihr auch fragen wann ihr ein- und ausatmen dürft? Oder wann ihr aufs Klo dürft?" Die beiden Jungen starrten die Neue vollkommen perplex an. Draco grinste in sich hinein, verzog aber nach außen hin keine Miene.

Den Rest der Fahrt über waren alle ziemlich still. Am Schloss angekommen wartete eine schlanke ältere Hexe in Robe und Spitzhut und beäugte jede Kutsche. Als sie die Kutsche mit Siri drin sah, trat sie auf sie zu und beäugte die Gruppe missbilligend.

„Miss Black," sagte die ältere Frau, „mein Name ist Prof. McGonagall und ich habe die Aufgabe Sie in die Große Halle zu führen, wo Sie wie die Erstklässler von dem sprechenden Hut in ein Haus eingeteilt werden." Damit drehte sich die Professorin um und schritt schnell aber bestimmt davon. Siri sprang aus der Kutsche und musste der Lehrerin förmlich hinterher rennen.

„Professorin?" fragte das junge Mädchen, „kann ich nicht einfach in das Haus meiner Eltern? In Amerika gab es so was auch nicht, da wäre ich in der 3. Klasse und gut. Ich hab noch keine Liste bekommen, wie ich meine Kurse zu wählen habe. Denn ich habe keine Lust so was wie Wahrsagen machen zu müssen. Dann wäre ich gern wieder in dem Fortgeschrittenen Kurs, also der Arbeitsgruppe neben dem Unterricht, von Verteidigung…" weiter kam Siri nicht, denn die Professorin schnitt ihr mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Soetwas haben wir hier nicht. Sie bekommen Ihren Stundenplan heute Abend und auch für die Wahlfächer wurden Sie eingeteilt, denn diese wurden Ende letzten Schuljahres schon ausgesucht. Aber keine Sorge, Sie werden schon Ihrem Können etsprechend eingeteilt worden sein! Und nur zu Ihrer Information: SIE SIND NICHT MEHR IN AMERIKA, und das dank ihres eigenen Verhaltens. Hogwarts hat Sie auf Bitten Ihrer Mutter und Ihres alten Direktors aufgenommen!" Siri traute sich nicht, noch etwas zu sagen. „Aber da wir Ihren Lehrplan von der Academy of Magic kennen kann ich Ihnen schon jetzt sagen, Sie werden hier in der 3. Klasse ein wenig unterfordert sein. Nur ändern können wir daran nichts. Machen Sie einfach das beste draus und helfen Sie ihren Mitschülern, welche nicht so gut sind, wie Sie."

Professorin und Schülerin betraten die Große Halle. Diese füllte sich nach und nach.

.

**Siris Sicht**

Ich betrat mit der Professorin McGonagall eine riesige Halle. Die Raumdecke war dem Himmel draußen nachempfunden. Eigentlich ganz schön. Die Halle ist ein bisschen streng aufgebaut. Über 4 langen Tischen hingen Banner. Womöglich sind das die Hausbanner, damit die Schüler wissen, an welchen Tisch sie müssen. Ich grinste ein bisschen überheblich in mich hinein. „Professorin," meinte ich dann, „diese Tische, sind die Hausintern, oder kann sich jemand aus einem anderen Haus zu seinen Freunden aus einem anderen Haus setzen und mit denen essen?" Die Lehrerin schnaubte. „1. heißt es Professor. Egal ob Sie einen weiblichen oder männlichen Lehrer haben. 2. Nein, die Tische sind Hausintern. Am Gryffindortisch sitzen die Gryffindorschüler, am Slytherin die Slytherins und so weiter. Warum fragen Sie?" „Weil es den Schluss zulassen könnte, das diese Schule nicht möchte, das die Schüler hausübergreifend Freundschaften schließen, wenn es so ist, wie Sie sagen, Professor." „Miss Black," jetzt war die Hexe sauer auf mich, ich hab wieder mal meinen Mund nicht halten können, „Sie können gern außerhalb der Mahlzeiten mit Ihren Klassenkameraden aus anderen Häusern Zeit verbringen. Aber ich will Ihnen eins sagen, was Ihnen Ihre Eltern auch schon hätten sagen können…" Ich starrte die Professorin mit offenem Mund an, sie merkte selbst, was sie gesagt hatte und brach mitten im Satz ab. „Professor McGonagall, bei allem Respekt! Mein Vater konnte mir NIE etwas über diese Schule erzählen, denn er sitzt im Gefängnis, falls Sie das nicht wissen. Und meine Mom redet nicht gern und viel über ihre Schulzeit, denn darin sind schreckliche, verlustreiche Erinnerungen!" Damit stapfte ich in Richtung des Lehrertisches und wartete vor einem Podest, wo der Tisch der Lehrer erhöht stand.

Remus Lupin lächelte mir leicht zu. Irgendwie kam ich mir ein bisschen blöd vor. Diese Szene hatte bestimmt die ganze Halle mitbekommen und ich stand nun genau vor allen diesen Schülern, die mich fragen beäugten, untereinander flüsterten und genau wussten, dass ich die Tochter des Massenmörders Sirius Black bin. Alle glaubten zumindest, dass er ein Mörder und Verräter ist. Ich glaubte meiner Mutter.

Aber das tut hier jetzt nichts zur Sache, ich stand also zwischen einer flüsternden Menge Schüler und einem Lehrertisch mit Lehrern die alle bescheid wissen, wer ich bin und wer meine Eltern sind.

Nach gefühlten Stunden, wobei es eigentlich nicht mal 5 Minuten waren, kam Professor McGonagall wieder in die Halle. Ich hatte nicht mal beachtet, dass sie raus gegangen war oder an mir vorbei zum Lehrertisch oder so. In ihren Händen trug sie einen Hocker mit einem ziemlich alten fast schon zerfleddert aussehendem Hut drauf und stellte beidem vor den großen Lehrertisch wo alle Tische einen guten Blick drauf hatten.

„Ich hole schnell die Erstklässler und dann geht's los," flüsterte die Professorin zu mir. Ich denke, sie wird sich noch bei mir entschuldigen. Und ich mich auch bei ihr, aber das hat auch bis morgen Zeit. Ich möchte nämlich gern wissen, was mich in meinem Gemeinschaftsraum erwartet. Ich möchte meinen Stundenplan kennen lernen und ich möchte immer noch zurück nach Hause. Obwohl diese Halle, bzw dieses ganze Schloss ziemlich atemberaubend ist.

Schon kam Professor McGonagall mit den Erstklässlern wieder und ich gesellte mich zu den Kleinen.

Die waren so aufgeregt, wie ich damals war. Aber das ist schon ziemlich furcht einflößend hier, ich denke, mit elf hätte ich mir bestimmt fast in die Hose gemacht, wäre ich hier eingeschult worden.

„Siri Black," riss mich die Professorin aus meinen Gedanken.

Vorsichtig schlich ich zu dem Hocke und setzte mich. Die Lehrerin setzte mir langsam den Hut auf.

„Oho, jemanden wie dich hatten wir lange nicht mehr," hörte ich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich hoffte inständig, dass es der Hut war und ich nicht verrückt werde. „Ja, ich kann mit dir reden und alle sind ein klitzekleines bisschen verrückt. Du auch, sonst wärst du nicht von deiner alten Schule geflogen. Und dir würden nicht so viele Streiche durch den Kopf schwirren!" Dieser Hut war vollkommen crazy!

„So jetzt aber weg von deinem und meinem Geisteszustand. Wo wollen wir dich jetzt hinschicken?" „Nach Hause," dachte ich darauf. „Ja dein Haus wird dein zu Hause," konterte der Hute und lachte leise. „Aber welches Haus wird dein zu Hause? Du hast viel Potential. Bist strebsam, aber ich denke in Ravenclaw wärst du nicht glücklich. Loyalität ist auch eine deiner stärken, aber sie tritt nicht genug hervor. Dann also Gryffindor oder Slytherin." „Ich denke, es ist vollkommen egal. Pack mich in ein Haus. Denn ich mach bei diesem das Haus ist dein zu Hause und deine Familiequatsch nicht mit. Ich werde mich mit allen gut verstehen, die nett sind! Und da sind mir die Rivalitäten egal!"

„Sehr trotzig, auch wenn du nicht hier sein willst. Ich verspreche dir, du wirst hier eine wunderbare Zeit haben und viele neue Freunde finden, ob nun in den anderen 3 Häuser und in deinem eigenen!" Dann machte der Hut eine Pause und es kam mir so vor als würde er tief durchatmen.

**Siri's Sicht Ende**

Es war still in der Halle. Der Hut brauchte ziemlich lange um Siri in ein Haus einzuteilen. Siri schnitt ein Gesicht, was danach aussah als würde sie mit jemandem diskutieren, der nicht ganz richtig im Kopf war, trotzdem rutschte sie aufgeregt auf dem Stuhl hin und her.

Auch der Hut machte Bewegungen, als würde er überlegen. Sie Spitze wackelte ein bisschen hin und her, die Krempe ein bisschen hoch und runter.

Dann war der Hut einen Moment bewegungslos und riss seinen Mund auf:

„….


	7. Kapitel 06

Dann war der Hut einen Moment bewegungslos und riss seinen Mund auf:

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco schaute vom Slytherintisch perplex auf Siri, die immer noch auf dem Hocker saß.

„Gehen Sie bitte zum Gryffindortisch," sagte McGonagall, nahm den Hut von Siris Kopf. Diese erhob sich und setzte sich Richtung ihres neuen Haustisch in Bewegung.

Der Tisch polterte und jubelte. Schon ging die Einteilung der Erstklässler los. Wie bei ihr auch, jubelte ihr Haus, als neue Schüler dort eingeteilt wurden. Aber auch die anderen Tische grölten los, wenn neue Schüler in das jenige Haus eingeteilt wurden.

„Hey, mein Name ist Percy Weasley, ich bin Vertrauensschüler!" Ein rothaariger Jugendlicher, vielleicht im Abschlussjahrgang, reichte Siri die Hand. „Freut mich! Vertrauensschüler, ist das so was wie Jahrgangssprecher?" „Jahrgangssprecher? Ein Vertrauensschüler ist ein Schüler, der das Vertrauen der Schulleitung hat und in Vertretung des Hauslehrers die Aufsicht der Schüler übernimmt, wenn der Hauslehrer nicht kann!" „Also Jahrgangssprecher," kam es trocken von dem Mädchen zurück.

Ein ziemlich alter Mann, der in der mittig am Lehrertisch saß, erhob sich und ging zu einem Pult, welches vor dem Lehrertisch, wo grade noch der Hocker mit dem Hut gestanden hatte, erschienen war.

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Ich habe euch allen einige Dinge mitzuteilen, und da etwas sehr Ernstes darunter ist, halte ich es für das Beste,

wenn ich gleich damit herausrücke, denn nach unserem herrlichen Festmahl werdet ihr sicher ein wenig bedröppelt sein ..."

Dumbledore räusperte sich und fuhr fort:

„Wie ihr mitbekommen habt, ist der Hogwarts-Express durchsucht worden, und ihr wisst inzwischen, dass unsere Schule gegenwärtig einige der Dementoren von Askaban beherbergt, die im Auftrag des Zaubereiministeriums hier sind. Sie sind an allen Eingängen zum Gelände Postiert", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „und ich muss euch klar sagen, dass niemand ohne Erlaubnis die Schule verlassen darf, während sie hier sind. Dementoren dürfen nicht mit Tricks oder Verkleidungen zum Narren gehalten werden - nicht einmal mit Tarnumhängen", fügte er mild lächelnd hinzu, und Siri sah das sich zwei ihrer neuen Mitschüler verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen. „Es liegt nicht in der Natur eines Dementors, Bitten oder Ausreden zu verstehen. Ich mahne daher jeden Einzelnen von euch: Gebt ihnen keinen Grund, euch Leid zuzufügen. Ich erwarte von unseren Vertrauensschülern und von unserem neuen Schul

sprecherpaar, dass sie dafür sorgen, dass kein Schüler und keine

Schülerin den Dementoren in die Quere kommt", sagte Dumbledore.

Dumbledore legte eine Pause ein; er ließ die Augen mit ernster

Miene durch den Saal wandern; niemand bewegte sich oder

machte auch nur das kleinste Geräusch.

„Und nun zu etwas Angenehmerem", fuhr er fort. „Ich freue

mich, dieses Jahr nicht nur neue Erstklässler zu begrüßen, sondern auch eine neue Schülerin aus der 3. Klasse. Siri Black hat von der Amerikanischen Academy of Witchcraft zu uns nach Hogwarts gewechselt. Außerdem darf ich auch noch zwei neue Lehrer in unseren Reihen begrüßen.

Zunächst Professor Lupin, der sich freundlicherweise bereit

erklärt hat, die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die

dunklen Künste zu übernehmen. Und nachdem Professor Kesselbrand mit seinen restlichen Gliedmaßen, seinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand genießen wird, übernimmt unser Wildhüter Hagrid den Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

Allgemeiner Applaus an den Tischen von Ravenclaw, Gryffindor und Hufflepuff. Nur die Slytherins blieben reglos sitzen.

Dann erschien auf dem Tisch ein herrliches Festmahl.

Siri tat sich den Teller voll und begann zu essen.

„Warum musstest du die Schule wechseln?" fragte ein Junge, mit schwarzen wuscheligen Haaren und einer Narbe auf dem Kopf. ‚Das ist also mein Cousin Harry Potter,' dachte sich Siri darauf.

„Ich habe meine Lehrer und Mitschüler mit Streichen terrorisiert und deshalb bin ich geflogen." Zwei rothaarige Jungen, die Zwillinge sein müssten, lachten sich fast schlapp. Percy schnaubte verächtlich und auch ein Mädchen mit buschigen braunen Haaren schaute Siri ein wenig finster an.

Siri drehte sich von ihren neuen Mitschülern weg und schaute sich in der Halle um.

Ihr Blick traf den von Draco, welcher sie immer noch anstarrte, als hätte sie eine ansteckende Krankheit. Aber Siri dachte sich, das sie ihn sich schnappen würde und klarstellen tut, dass sie nicht die Person für irgendwelche Häuserkriege ist.

Das Mädchen hat sich vorgenommen, sich mit dem blonden Slytherin anzufreunden und ihm klarzumachen, dass er es genauso wollte, wie sie es möchte. Das war ihr Plan, jetzt musste sie nur noch für sich herausfinden, wie das zu bewerkstelligen ist und was sie als nächstes anstellen sollte.

Nach dem Essen scheuchte Percy die Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Siri folge der Braunhaarigen in den Schlafsaal. Ihr Koffer war schon auf dem Zimmer und stand vor einem Bett. Auf ebendiesem lag Siris Stundenplan. 

„Ich glaube ich spinne," platzte aus Siri heraus. „Ich hab ja einen Stundenplan, wo ich keine Freistunden habe… was soll das?" Dann sah sie den Zettel neben dem Stundenplan. „Miss Black, Professor Dumbledore und ich haben uns mit Ihrem alten Schulleiter in Verbindung gesetzt und sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, Sie in die Arbeitgemeinschaften der 4. Klassen gehen zu lassen. Diese Arbeitsgemeinschaften finden immer nach dem Unterricht von 17-18.30 statt. Die Arbeitsgemeinschaften können Ihre Noten verbessern und Ihnen vielleicht unterstützend bei Prüfungen sein. Mit freundlichem Gruß McGonagall"

„Was ist denn los?," fragte Hermine neugierig. Siri sagte nichts hielt ihr also nur den Stundenplan hin.

Mo Di Mi Do Fr  
>8.30 - 10 ZT VW Runen ZK VgdK<br>10.30 - 12 ZT VW GdZ ZK Vgdk  
>MITTAGSPAUSE<br>13.30 - 15 VgdK PmG KK Verw ZT  
>15.30 - 17 VgdK Arit. KK Verw ZT<br>17 - 18.30 VgdK Verw ZT 17- 18.30 AGs

„Du hast ja gar keine Astronomie. Das muss ein Fehler sein, du solltest damit zu Prof. McGonagall und nachfragen," war das einzige was Hermine darauf zu sagen hatte.

„Tz," Siri sah Hermine entgeistert an, „ich werde nicht freiwillig sagen, das ich kein Astronomie gewählt habe. Aber ich habe noch extra AGs die ihr nicht habt!"


End file.
